


毕林普上校/Colonel Blimp

by MarauderIvy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 标题是一个梗：毕林普上校（Colonel Blimp）是英国漫画家戴维·洛笔下的卡通人物，用以讽刺性情暴躁保守的英国人。





	毕林普上校/Colonel Blimp

“别把挑衅你的上司当作一种乐趣，”M说，眼睛微微眯了起来，“因为你会后悔的。”

“我没有。”詹姆斯回敬，“您要么是想太多，要么是对我有偏见。我估计两者都是。”说完之后，还记得补上了一声“长官”。

这称呼只使得马洛里更加愤怒。只有邦德能让那个词里蕴含的尊敬之意荡然无存，还添上那么一抹蔑视。

“你有三分钟时间解释你的举动，”马洛里深吸了一口气，“否则就……”

“否则就什么？”

“否则就立刻解职。”

邦德不安地动了动：“你不会那么做的。”

“你不妨试试看。”马洛里说。他感到威严和胜利又回到了身上。

邦德局促地咬着嘴唇，像在思索他的话里究竟有几分真。只见他低垂的金色睫毛不住颤动，就像体内那根耀武扬威的骨头突然给打折了似的。

然后他就那么站满了整三分钟。

“现在您可以辞退我了。”特工抬起眼睛，真诚地说。

马洛里顿时怒不可遏。这怒火是藏在心里的，因为他从不是一个会对下属大吼大叫的人，无论对方有多么令人忍无可忍。他用良好的风度使自己平静下来，问：“你到底想怎么着？”

“想怎么着，我在信里说的已经很清楚了。”邦德舔了舔嘴唇，说道。

他不提起，马洛里都已经忘了这茬，多半是因为那封信给他的震惊委实太大，他的大脑故而做出了这一本能却徒劳的尝试。

“你那堆喝醉了的疯话不能叫作信，不过这事儿先放一放，你别想转移话题。”他硬生生地说，掩饰下因为想起那封信的内容而起的反应，但他怀疑邦德已经看出来了什么，因为那双浅蓝眼睛里闪过了愉悦的光。

“你还是没解释为什么要安排那么一场闹剧。”

邦德不屑地撇撇嘴：“你管那叫闹剧？”

“你攻击了一个无辜的人！”马洛里气得要命，“你当着半个军情六处的面袭击了联合情报委员会部长，你倒是告诉我——”

“他是个讨厌的家伙，”邦德耸了耸肩，“而且一点都不抗打。你知道，我只是轻轻那么一挥——”

“我说话的时候不准打断我！”马洛里到底还是吼了，“重点不是他怎么样或是你怎么样，而是现在大家都以为我们部门净是些像你一样的疯子。我一直在力图澄清这一点，这下全白费了。毕林普一直想把我们扫地出门——”

“像我说的，他讨厌死了。所以我才揍他。”邦德高声说，还嫌马洛里不够生气似的，“他最好别再给我逮到，否则我一定打得他下不来床。”

“我说了别打断！”马洛里狠狠一拍桌子，“毕林普，还有白厅那些人，恨不得明天就把我们扫地出门。而你，你就好像嫌他们不够快似的，找尽一切机会给他们提供理由。”

邦德安静地听着。他安静并非是因为服从了，只是碰巧把想说的都说完了。

马洛里吼完之后，也安静下来，残存的怒火在血管里燃烧：“你让我蒙羞。”他说。

邦德的肩膀忽然间垮了下来，脸色变得灰白灰白的，嘴唇猛地一颤。这下他什么也说不出来了，这话像利箭一样刺穿了他的心。只见他深吸了一口气，像下定了某种决心一样，铿然叫道：“你只不过是自己没胆量去做罢了，就冲我发难。”

“什么？”

“我说，您不过是自己不敢出手教训他，看到我做了，反而还气急败坏的——”

他没说完那句话，因为马洛里猛地把他丢到了地上。邦德躺在地板上，头晕目眩，同时脊背感到了一阵热痛。他在想马洛里是怎么做到一眨眼功夫就从办公桌后面绕到他面前的，现在又一眨眼功夫出现在他头顶。

“我说过了，”他的上司开口，一字一顿。他现在不在吼了，却反而比吼的时候还要有那么点可怕，“别挑衅我，你会后悔的。”

“我实事求是，长官。”邦德把身体微微撑起来一点，说道。

马洛里一把揪住他的领带，把他扯了过来，用深不可测的眼睛盯着他。

“你说我没胆量。”

“除非您表现得更有信服力一点。”邦德说。他的声音里有什么改变了，变得很低，充满诱导，像是个建议，又好像邀请。他慢慢地把撑在地上的那只手拿到身前来，试探性地覆上马洛里的手......

他的手腕猛然被握住了，一下子给扭到身后去。他因为疼痛，不禁抽颤了两下，另一只手也迅速被反剪了过去，整个人给粗暴地按到地上，脸颊贴着凉冰冰的红木地板。

马洛里从他浆过的衬衫领子下面抽走了领带，但是在拿它真正做什么之前，他放开了邦德的双手，站起身来，后者只能凭地板上浅浅的反光来猜测他的神情。

“你现在有两个选择。”他的上司说，声音听不出喜怒，“要么你现在站起来，走出这扇门，去写份检讨上来，停职两个月，你殴打毕林普这事儿就算过去。”

“但是？”

“但是你再也不准，我是说永远也不能，在我面前提起你那封信。”

邦德吞咽了一下。他在地板上翻了个身，坐起来看着马洛里：“我选第二个。”

马洛里扬起眉毛：“你还没听第二个选项是什么呢。”

“不用听了。”

马洛里打量了他几秒，烟蓝色的眼睛里划过的不知是诧异还是愉快，还微微眯了起来。“那好，”他说，“把你的外套脱掉。”

邦德乖乖地照做了。事实上，他把衬衫也一并扯了下来，扔到沙发上。所幸，伦敦仲春的阳光从阔窗里照耀进来，拂在皮肤上，唤起了些许暖意。马洛里什么也不说，就那么注视着他，目光好像把他的骨头都一并给照透了。邦德不自在地动了动，感到一阵没处躲藏的无措感。

见鬼，他在心里骂自己，他没有什么好见不得人的。这时候，马洛里走了过来，那目光甫一靠近他，邦德就感到好似给烧着了。

“现在，”马洛里说，声音因为找回了发号施令的老本行而惬意无比，“趴到办公桌那去。”

邦德未发一言地照做了，用手扶着桌沿，微微低下头。他的心忽然跳得好快好快，像是要蹦出胸膛了似的。

马洛里忽然把手放到他肩膀上。这抚触猛然惊了他一跳，掌心沁出一层冷汗，禁不住战栗起来。“别动，”马洛里低声命令道，手沿着漂亮起伏的肩胛线条摸了下去，微凉指尖蹭着温热柔韧的肌理，在他脊背上浅浅滑动。抚到腰窝附近稍稍停留了那么几秒，犹要称赞一般。

邦德颤个不停，脑袋轻飘飘的。他隐约好像听到了一身喟叹，接着忽然间，毫无征兆地，皮带“啪”地一声就抽了下来。

那一下落在他肩胛骨之间，并不是很痛，他仍然因为措手不及险些叫出声来。只消他喘息的功夫，第二下就紧跟而至，这回要用力得多。邦德用力咬住了下唇，双手紧紧掐着桌沿。再然后—— 啪！啪！ ——马洛里丝毫不再给他喘气的机会，皮带毫不留情地抽在头两道红痕之上。疼痛热烈地交织在一起，凶猛地咬到了神经里去。

邦德咬着嘴唇，什么声音也不出，汗水滚进了眼眶。

马洛里又给了他一下，抽在脊背正当中的地方，接着索性将他剩余的衣物也给剥了个干净。是邦德默许他的，当然，这可怪不了别人。现在他彻底赤条条的，再没有什么盔甲了。

马洛里把皮带在手中折了两折，搭扣轻声碰响：“现在不说我没胆量了？”

邦德死咬着牙，不肯说话，于是接下来的一下格外地狠，猝不及防地抽在他臀部上。他像是被烧红的烙铁烫了一下，登时想要叫出声来，又在最后一刻死命忍了回去，因为忍得辛苦，浑身都在细细地打颤。

“我问你，现在明白了？”他沉默得越久，皮带就越不留情。马洛里找准了一个地方，冷酷地连抽了几下，痛得他几乎跪到地上去。搭扣又一次轻轻作响，伴随一阵迅疾的风声... 啪。 这一下疼得超越了所有。邦德呜咽出来，说道：“明白了，长官......”

他在桌面的反光里看到马洛里又扬起了皮带，禁不住一阵颤抖，闭上眼睛。特工在无助抵抗来势汹汹的痛感的同时，脑子里眩晕地想着，换做是其他人，莫说是这样对他了，哪怕是只是胆敢做出这样的尝试，都会立刻被他打得半死。可是面对马洛里，他好像一下就忘了要反抗，或者不如说，他非常甘愿……

邦德眨了眨眼睛，汗水从睫毛上滚落下来，淌到了桌面上。他有些茫然地意识到自己有了反应，在接踵而至的疼痛里，那兴奋与渴望依然那么鲜明，岿然不倒。他忽然间有那么些绝望，把脑袋深深埋了下去。

马洛里用手指抚过隆起的红热鞭痕，心满意足地挑挑眉毛。这触碰叫邦德又是一阵战栗，略微陶醉地闭上眼。他好希望那指尖能再停留些许，再爱怜地从肿痛的皮肤上划过……但它只是略作停顿，就无情地离去了。

“刚刚那是为了你踏进门之后跟我说的那堆蠢话。”马洛里说，“接下来算算以前的。”

邦德睁大眼睛：“以前？”他心中顿时叫苦不迭。要算上先前的一起，这惩罚怕是没有尽头了。他在马洛里刚继任时可做了不少蠢事，数都数不过来。那是一段乖戾冷漠的岁月，彼时，他还尚未发觉马洛里对他有怎样的吸引力，还格外努力地抗拒心中那股想要信任他、仰赖他的冲动。

还不得邦德把这些念头盘旋个遍，只听清脆的一声，皮革又一次抽在他臀上。他登时什么也想不了，只能勉强让自己不要丢盔卸甲。惩罚有条不紊地继续下去，痛、热、欲求、渴望，全都融到了一处，蚕食着他的意识。邦德昏沉沉地，伴随着被每一下鞭挞逼迫出的轻轻的低喘，感到本能在冲他咆哮，让他立刻奋起反抗，摆脱这令人羞耻的境地。特工无意识地摇了摇头，内心两种迥然不同的情感碰撞着、撕扯着，像是要把他绞碎了......

马洛里的手忽然挨了上来，沿着饱受折磨的皮肤一路缓缓地抚摸过去，熨帖过每一道热痛不已的鞭痕，最终摸了摸他的头发。这突如其来的温柔叫邦德浑身发抖，这才意识到自己正在啜泣。

“乖，”马洛里把他的金发稍稍拨开一点，吻了吻他湿漉漉的睫毛，“就快结束了。”

邦德一下子吻住了他，凶狠地咬他的嘴唇，又赶紧停下了。马洛里搂过他，出乎意料地没有发火，轻轻地吻了回来。特工在这从天而降的喜悦与慰藉中捱过了最后几下。马洛里将皮带随手抛到一边，把他拉到了怀里。

“嘘，没事了，都结束了。”他的上司说，又给了他一个吻。邦德透过一层模糊不清的雾水望着那双灰蓝的眼睛。他说不清楚那里面是什么情愫——无奈？纵容？爱怜？他忽然好害怕待这水汽散去，当世界恢复清明的时候，那温情就会陡然消失，换做平素那冷淡疏离的模样。

这样想着，邦德往马洛里怀中又钻了钻，把头埋到他肩膀附近，不愿亲眼目睹那过程。马洛里抱着他，静静地站了一会儿，最终不得不把他推开，好正视他的眼睛。

无人知晓、也没有人说得清接下来的事情是怎么发生的。好像那两双眼睛甫一对上，事情就那么缓缓、渐渐地发生了，一如也没人说得清此刻盘旋在那两颗心脏里的情感是何时何地燃起的，像是突如其来，又像是由来已久，早在望去第一眼的时候就存在了。

很快，马洛里的衣服也在特工几下不耐的撕扯中离了他而去，跟皮带一道扔得远远的。邦德那双蓝眼睛真好似给点燃了似的，又被汗水洗得无比明亮，当中的渴望明明白白、一览无余。他往后一靠，撞上了办公桌，禁不住微吸了口凉气。

马洛里说了声：“不要在这里，”就搂过他的腰，带他趔趄地往沙发走去。这之后，便是细碎温柔的爱抚、喃喃的叹息低语，以及情欲的凶猛碰撞。马洛里非常体贴，甚至说，体贴得过了头，有些太温吞了，所以邦德所幸拨开他的手，自己代劳了剩下的那部分。最终，他就着这样伏在他身上，一眨不眨凝视他的姿势，咬着唇缓缓沉下身去。

关于特工在那一刻的模样有多惊心动魄，这自然不必说，这个位置令他脸上的表情一览无余：那因为疼痛而微皱的眉头，那因为恰到好处的戳弄而强自忍耐的低喘，还有那泛过周身的微颤，那有些无助的茫然，好似仍不适应这样完全的、彻底的袒露。马洛里搂过他的脖颈，仰起头去吻他，手在他脊背一道红肿的伤痕上轻柔地抚慰。

邦德睁开眼睛，嘴唇微微发抖。他轻轻叫了一声：“长官。”

这也是他在欲望的洪流中、在这耳鬓厮磨的过程里所说的唯一一个词，但是马洛里看清了那一刹铺开在他眼底的，彻骨的信任与深挚的爱意。

等这一切结束后，邦德趴在他怀里，颇有兴致地抚弄他的头发。他脸上分明有种餍足的、慵懒的神情，只是仍有点不安，好像以为马洛里会在目睹了他最脆弱的时刻后残忍地离他而去似的。叹了口气，马洛里把他抱得紧了点，问道：“满意了？”

特工点了点头。

马洛里看着他，忽然明白了什么。

“你别告诉我，你先前那些......你先前激怒我，莫非就是为了.....？”

邦德起先还有些不自在——有些微微的羞愧——但是在马洛里令人安心的轻抚下，还是放松了下来。

“我也没有别的办法，长官，您对那封信也没什么表示，我不知道还怎么……”

“我对着一堆喝醉了的胡话能有什么表示？”马洛里这么说，也就只庆幸邦德没看到他当时的反应罢了。

“我是喝醉了，但每个字都是认真的。”邦德说。

当时他刚从车臣结束任务回来，血液中仍旧奔涌着硝烟与弹火，心头则笼罩着间谍工作中特有的、生死背叛的阴影。他回到二月又湿又冷的伦敦，在寂静的街道里抽烟，靠着路灯柱，不知是他融进了黑暗，还是黑暗浸透了他。邦德抽完了一根烟，怀揣着沉默的一颗心走回家去。打开灯的一刹，他突然被疲惫击中了。他已然见到自己的终局，便是此后无数个只得独自徘徊、没有归宿的午夜。

他不记得自己喝了多少，不过鉴于他真的把心底深藏最久的渴望都和盘托出了，那大概是真的喝得有点多。他同样不记得都给马洛里写了什么——他的邮箱系统在密保措施的作用下从不会保留底稿。邦德只记得那时晕头晕脑地，唯一所想的，就是想去到马洛里身边，把那些冲动和请求亲口告诉他.....他根本不在乎马洛里会怎么对他，把他绑起来或是怎样，他只想忘记这一切。

有生以来的第一次，他只想卸下冷漠的自尊再丢掉控制权，在什么人怀里疲惫地闭上双眼。

这样想着，他又亲了亲他的上司：“谢谢您，长官。”

马洛里精美的唇线里流露出一声轻叹：“但我还是要问，你为什么要打毕林普上校？你知道，他跟白厅的人颇有渊源，你这么做让我很难办。”

“喔，那个家伙。”邦德想到那个联合情报委员会部长，眼里又涌起厌恶，“没什么，那次他来开会，我偶然听到他在走廊里和他的秘书对你出言不逊。”

马洛里有些始料未及，睁大眼睛看着他。

“就那一套污蔑人的鬼话，可真是有够难听。我碰巧路过，顺手就给了他一拳，”特工继续说，“好啦，我想他现在准是再也不敢说您什么不是了，长官。”

马洛里不知该摆什么表情，瞪了他半晌，最终禁不住泛出了一丝笑意。他说：“好吧，检讨就免了。不过下次你如果见到他，大可直接把我叫来。你知道……我可不想你惹上大麻烦，被丢到贝尔马什（注：伦敦监狱）里去……”

他抓起地上的外套盖住他们两个。当天剩下的时光就在亲密的安宁中悄然度过了。


End file.
